


The Path: A Tale of Trick or Treating

by NikaylaSarae



Series: The Path [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure Fic, Blood, Halloween, Halloween Related Haunted House things, Haunted House related scaring, Mangled Corpses, Reader fic - Freeform, Remus related antics, Second person POV, Trick or Treating, corpse mention, death talk, injury mention, mangled body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: You’ve been trick or treating at the Sanders Side’s homes for as long as you can remember, but this year things get a bit more…complicated.
Series: The Path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994398
Comments: 28
Kudos: 35





	1. Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This fic is told in **Second Person.**
> 
> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

This was the year. This. Was. The. Year!

Your fingers clench the handle of your bucket, the plastic edge digging into your skin as you approach the long, dark, frankly creepy all year around, driveway with its towering hedge bushes covered in spiderwebs, skeletons, severed heads, mangled limbs and--

You shiver as a high pitched scream comes from within followed closely by an adult’s deep yell of terror. 

You pause on the threshold, your mouth already dry as the wind whistles through the trees sounding like a thousand zombies were approaching you at this very moment.

Every year you tell yourself you’re going to walk up the creepy gauntlet to the house barely visible in the darkness and every year you chicken out.

But not this year.

You squeeze your eyes shut.

Not. This. Year.

You wanted to see what sort of candy the man known as ‘The Duke’ would give out. 

Though the other kids had told you how this place would steal your candy rather than give it to you. How shadowed figures would sneak up out of the dark and terrorize you demanding to be given  _ ‘All the Candy’  _ and wouldn’t let up until you did so.

To visit this place...was to risk it all. And you---

You swallow and take the first step up the driveway, bracing yourself to be attacked by a flood of bats, or a groaning ghoul or---

The jack-o-lanterns grin malevolently, their candle light casting ominous shadows all around as another series of screams like the shrieks of an angry cat, come from somewhere to your left. 

“I can do this. _ ”  _ You squeak out as the temperature dips to the point that your teeth are chattering.

**_“GO BACK!”_ ** A deep voice suddenly booms from your right.

You nearly drop your bucket, a shriek catching in your throat as you whirl, trying to see in the darkness only to be confronted by a large shining pair of red eyes staring right back at you.

_ “It’s toooooo laaateeee.”  _ Moans another. 

_ “ _ **_Trapped_ ** _. _ ” A skeleton hanging nearby suddenly moves, its bones rattling ominously at you. 

“It’s fake.” You whisper to yourself, heart pounding like a drum as you force yourself to continue upwards. “It’s not real. You’re saf--”

**_“_** _Mine. Mine. All Mine. For ever and ever.”_ A soft voice sing-songs to your left and giggles, following you up the driveway. _“For ever and ever and ever and ever you’re mine. Mine. Miiiinneeee~~_ **”**

Somehow you manage to not turn tail and run. Somehow you brave the rustling bushes, the horrid shadow men, and the creepy moving earth by the gravestones. 

Sweat drips down your nose, threatening to smudge your Halloween makeup as you warily climb the steps to the blackened door creaking ominously on its hinges. 

There’s not a doorbell to be seen and the door...you doubt you want to touch the thing. “Tri--” Your voice squeaks out and you cut off, swallowing. “Trick or Treat!” You call, glancing around the various macabre figures on the porch, expecting one to jump out at you. 

“You want some  _ candy? _ ” A villainous voice asks you from behind sending a chill down your back. 

It was like the voice of a man asking you to come pet puppies in his windowless van. A voice where you probably should run the other way upon hearing it. Only the other way...would mean running straight inside the creepy horror house and that didn’t seem like a good idea either.

Fighting the instinct to scream, you slowly turn around to see--

_ Nothing.  _

Laughter sounds behind you and you whirl to see a headless bloody corpse standing in front of the burned doorway, a large grinning skull in its hands. 

_ “ _ Come  _ oooonnnn _ , you  _ know  _ you want the  _ juuuiccy stuff! _ ” The voice says, seemingly to speak from nowhere and everywhere at once as an eyeball on the corpse’s shoulder blinks rolling to stare directly at you.

You stagger back a step, breath catching in your throat as the corpse shoves his skull towards you. 

You freeze as something glints inside, reflecting the light coming from the sputtering candles nearby. “Wha--?” 

_ “Take it. _ ” 

Swallowing hard, you shakily reach inside and pull out a handful of green and black spheres. 

_ “Aww. Look. I’ve lost my marbles. _ ” The voice cackles as the eyeball on the shoulder starts spinning like a top. The empty sockets of the skull take on a demonic glow just as the laughter dies out and the Corpse suddenly lunges forward. 

**“NOW I NEED THEM BACK.”**

You can’t hold back the scream this time. It rings out loud and clear as you scramble back down the stairs, running as hard as you can to get back to the safety of the main road with your bucket of candy, the marbles clutched tightly in your fist.


	2. Patton

You’re halfway down the next block when you hear Patton screech “ _ A PUPPY?!”  _ from his yard. 

You slow, working to get your breath back as you reach the white picket fence strung with multiple happily glowing ghosts, bats and pumpkin lights that mark out his house from the others. 

You smile, the terror of The Duke’s place fading from your mind as you see Patton on his knees, the small group of kids at his door completely forgotten as he buries his face in the curly white fur of a Goldendoodle that was doing its best to lick every inch of him, its tail wagging frantically. He laughs, a sound that you associate with pure happiness as he lifts his head to grin at the woman standing nearby holding the leash. “I love Puppies! Can I give him a treat?” 

“Oh--uh...sure?” She says as Patton scrambles back to his feet to grab a white bowl with black dogs on it. “Here, Baymax!” He says, offering him the bowl. “Whatever you like!” 

Baymax sniffs the edge before he shoves his head inside, the tips of his ears barely showing before he pulls his head out, a bone clenched in his teeth. His tail wags as he gives Patton a soft “ _ Woof.”  _

He grins. “You’re very ruffcome!” He bounces to his feet and turns, seeing you standing at the gate. “Hey there, kiddo! It’s okay.” He beckons you closer. “Baymax is friendly!” 

You already had figured that out after watching him lick Patton like crazy, though you weren’t in the mood for a tongue bath yourself. “Happy Halloween.” You say as you approach, glad that the woman has pulled her dog closer to her side as she leads him and two of the other trick or treaters away from the house. You weren’t sure if the makeup you were wearing would be good for Baymax to lick off. 

“Do you have treats for all sorts of animals?” You ask, quickly shoving the marbles into a pocket where they wouldn’t get lost as Patton places the doggy bowl back inside. 

He pauses, tilting his head, eyes wide behind his glasses. “Do you have a pet with you that isn’t a dog?! Ah! I didn’t get--”

“No!” You’re quick to reassure him. Honestly, you doubt you could convince your parents to let you bring yours with you anyways. 

Still. It was something to consider for next year. 

“Oh. Well then, kiddo.” Patton pulls out a bowl filled to the brim with all sorts of candy and chocolates. “Howl about it? Treats or Sweets?”

For years you’d gone for Treats, which meant two large handfuls of candy went into your bucket at Patton’s insistence that he had plenty to go around. It was a great way to stock up, especially after dealing with stingy homes that would only let you take one piece. But this time around your bucket has filled up quite nicely, especially since the Duke hadn’t managed to take a single piece from your horde.

You lift your head, sniffing appreciatively at the scent of fresh baked cookies wafting through the air. “Could I have Sweets please?” 

Patton grins, his eyes taking on a bright shine. “Of course! I’m all too happy to  _ bake _ your day! You okay with chocolate chip? I have a batch I just pulled from the oven.” 

Fresh baked chocolate chip cookies? “YES!” Your mouth is already watering at the thought and you can’t resist immediately biting into the large one that Patton hands you straight from the cookie sheet. 

You close your eyes, making a sound of bliss as the warmth from the chocolate chips practically melting in your mouth chases away the cold chill leftover the Duke’s place.

Patton laughs, loud and carefree. “Here.” He says, placing a second cookie in a clear plastic bag with mini bats on it. “A second cookie for your  _ shadow _ .” He carefully tucks the cookie into your bucket before waving you off calling out, “Happy Haunting!” as you take your leave.

“Oo Too!” You respond, mouth still full of cookie as you neatly avoid a gaggle of preschoolers being herded into the yard by their parents. 


	3. Emile

Your parents always made sure you had a quarter with you when you went Trick or Treating. 

Why? Because Dr. Picani always did a  _ Thoughts for your Coin _ Drive each year with the proceeds going to some charity or another and your parents wanted you to contribute.

It wasn’t like you  _ had  _ to give him a coin now that you were going out on your own, but you did anyways because even though the Doctor always gave out Smarties or Nerds if you found yourself shortchanged...it was the extra reward he had on hand that ensured you had a quarter safely squirreled away for this very moment.

“DO YOU HOW DO!” Dr. Picani greets you with a wide smile as you drop the coin into the metal mailbox hanging by his door with a soft  _ Ping. _

“Wassup Doc?” You respond eagerly, taking a handful of smarties from his bowl as you wait for him to grab your extra treat. 

“Still no Wascally Wabbits.” He winks, handing you your much anticipated homemade fortune cookie with a flourish. “Maybe next year.” 

At first, when you didn’t know how to read and you would have to be lifted up in order to reach the opening of the mailbox, the fortune cookie would hold a cartoon sticker or fake tattoo when you cracked it open. But as you’d gotten older they’d shifted first to jokes and then to words of advice or encouragement that somehow always seemed to be exactly what you needed to hear.

Honestly, despite the dude being a Therapist, you were sure that Dr. Picani had a bit of ESP going on too. How else could he know exactly which fortune to give you? 

“Maybe you need to put out more carrots then.” You say, thinking of Patton and his doggy treats as you crack open the cookie and pull out the slip of paper hidden within, butterflies fluttering in your stomach in anticipation as you unfold it to read:

_ As tangled as the vines may be. _

_ A rainbow flame can set you free. _

Huh? You reread the couplet, eyebrows raising. “A rainbow flame?” You mumble. 

“A rare phenomenon indeed.” Dr. Picani says, a small smile, different from his normal one coming onto his lips. “Legends say that only a dragon that feeds from the droplets of a rainbow can create a true rainbow flame.” He laughs though his eyes glitter strangely in the soft porch light. “Though many chemists will argue differently.” 

“Oh.” You eloquently respond, because honestly, what more can you say? Usually the fortunes you get are a bit more…applicable to your personal life. Perhaps this one was meant to be a metaphor for school and working hard or something. 

His smile shifts to his normal one. “In any case. Happy Halloween!” He says giving you a jaunty wave as you step off the porch.

“Yah.” You give him a polite smile back as you tuck the odd fortune away. Maybe it was a reference to an obscure cartoon. The Doctor liked to watch a lot of those. “You too. Uh, Happy Halloween.”


	4. Remy

You’d seen the YouTube videos of houses lit up and flashing to various Halloween Songs, but had never seen such a house in person.

Until tonight.

You heard it before you saw it. The  _ Monster Mash _ playing loud and clear throughout the night as a house lit up brighter than a Vegas Casino came into view. Skeletons, Pumpkins, Mummies, Gravestones. Every aspect of the home was covered in Halloween colored lights and figures turning on and off in time to the song. 

“Whoa.” The word leaves your lips as you watch mesmerized. Last year this place had been for sale and vacant, but now. You shake your head. It obviously wasn’t. 

You time your approach to the fading out of the music, ringing the doorbell as the last notes echo in the air. 

The lights stop flashing as the door opens. A young man dressed in a literal glowstick jacket with a giant glittering **_DIVA_** written across his chest and a large glowstick crown on his head greets you with a simple “Sup, Gurl?” 

“Uh...Trick or Treat?” You ask, struggling to look at the face and the normal pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes and not up at the giant glowing crown.

He smirks and nods. “For sure, Honeybee. You ready for a Glow-up?”

A...glow up? You raise your eyebrows. “You gonna give me a crown too?” You ask, gesturing to your own head. 

He chuckles, flashing a quick smile, his teeth so white they practically glowed too. “Gotta save some glow for the other Divas coming by, Sweetheart. No worries though. I’m gonna ensure you stay safe tonight. You’ll shine bright like a diamond when I’m through.”

He reaches back into the house and pulls out a bundle of glow sticks. “Hold out your hand.” He instructs and weaves three of them together like a braid before snapping the brightly colored bracelet around your wrist. 

It definitely wasn’t a diamond, but the bracelet was pretty enough. 

“Ah. Perfectamundo! It totally completes your look, Darling.” He bows before you, slipping a small bottle of water into your bucket as he does so. “Stay Safe, Sunshine. The world needs your dazzling presence.” He flashes you another bright smile before shutting the door. 

The Ghostbusters theme begins to play, changing the house once more into a giant disco ball as you turn, bemused, back to the street, glancing every now and then at the glowing bracelet on your wrist, wondering if the softly glowing light would have kept you safe from The Duke if you had had it back then.


	5. ???

The Scrooge House has been dark for as long as you can remember. 

Yet, every year, you pause to peer through the ivy covered gates, pulling dying leaves aside with the hope that a brightly lit porch light will show that the owner has had a change of heart this year.

You exhale, face growing cold against the bars as you stare into the darkness, the outline of the house only visible thanks to the lights of its neighbors surrounding it. “Why do you hate Halloween so?” You demand, rattling the bars for good measure before you take a step back. “It’s just a little candy you know.” 

What was so bad about giving kids a little bit of happiness?

You shake your head, turning away, but pause as the wristband that the Diva gave you glints off of something hidden beneath the ivy near the lock.

“What’s this?” You move closer, wrist held up so you can see as you pull the vines away to reveal a small sign discolored from the elements hanging just above the lock. 

It looked like...there was--You squint your eyes, angling the glow stick wristband, trying to make out the faded words. Honestly it wouldn’t surprise you if it was just a typical ‘ **_No Trespassing_ ** _ ’  _ sign because you were sure the Scrooge would probably have that hanging somewhere--you catch your breath, the cursive lettering shifting in the light given off by the glowing bracelet to read: 

_ Between sharp teeth it dances bright.  
_ __ Banishing all but darkest night.  
_ Hurry now, before it’s too late.   
_ __ Seven colors unlock my gate.

“A riddle!” You exclaim in disbelief, taking a step back to stare at the darkened home. “Why would you--What’s the point of that?” 

Obviously no one had ever solved the thing because in your entire life you’d never once seen those gates open and with the state of the sign, you doubted anyone had ever succeeded in solving it. That is...if they even knew this riddle existed.

Maybe it was decad--no centuries old and after all this time, the key had been lost or destroyed. Or maybe the guardian of the key had died. Sharp teeth could have meant that it was being protected by a guard dog or something. 

You peer again into the yard, listening intently for any sound to indicate something lived within. But only the chirping of crickets met your ears.

_ No danger near if crickets chirp in your ears. _

You exhale. Even if there was a dog with a key inside, you didn’t have anything on you that would tempt the creature to you. 

Not that it mattered. The house was still dark. Possibly even had been abandoned for your entire life and you still had many more brightly lit houses to visit to increase your candy horde before the night ended. 

Shaking your head, you move away from the gates, pushing the riddle from your mind as you head on up the street.


	6. Logan

It had to be your least favorite home. After all, who in their right mind, on the Hallowed Day of Candy Gathering, would enjoy going to the one house on the street that gave out  _ toothbrushes, toothpaste, and dental floss _ ? You already know that the sugar overload will increase chances of cavities forming in your teeth, but that didn’t mean that Logan had to rub it in your face each and every year.

Still. You reluctantly trudge up to the home, still feeling your parents eyes on your back even though you’d been trick or treating without them for three years now as you raise a hand to the sparsely decorated door with fall leaves and a single jack-o-lantern on the porch to ring the bell. 

“Trick or Treat.” You mutter sullenly as the door opens. Maybe this year you’ll grab some flavored toothpaste. That would be different and maybe, just maybe might taste a little bit like candy--not. But you could hope.

Logan raises a cool eyebrow, his sharp eyes giving your costume a quick once over, silently judging as he always did, you’re sure, the quality of it even though Logan himself never wore anything beyond a Halloween themed tie. This year’s had Dr. Frankenstein and his Monster on it. 

His lips press into a thin line as he holds out the bowl, having judged your costume sufficient to allow access to his ‘goodies.’ “Happy Halloween.” He says.

“Happy Hall--” You begin to echo, but pause, hand frozen in the act of reaching into the bowl, staring at the contents revealed within. “Where’s the tooth stuff?” You ask confused, your eyes moving over the variety of little mini fidget and puzzle toys that are there instead. 

Not that you’re complaining. It still wasn’t candy, but this--you eye a particularly intriguing fidget cube, before glancing once more over the metal brain teaser toys, mini puzzle books, and tiny marble mazes. 

Logan cleared his throat, a faint pink tinge coloring his cheeks as he lifted one hand to the frame of his glasses, adjusting them. “I have been...updated...on proper Halloween etiquette and the social faux pas involved with what is handed out this night. Therefore, while I still do not condone handing out sweets…” He dropped his hand back to the bowl. “I hope these brain teasers are more satisfactory.” 

You grab the fidget cube, giving Logan your biggest smile. “YES!” It was different. But a good different. Far far better than toothpaste. “Happy Halloween!” You call as you place the cube in your bucket and dart back to the street.


	7. Roman

You can’t stop the large smile growing on your face as you walk -you’re not running you swear- up to your favorite house that you fondly call:  _ The Castle _ .

The door is thrown wide open as you step onto the torchlit porch. “GREETINGS Fair Wanderer!” A princely voice calls as Roman sweeps outside in his royal costume, large golden crown with a bright red ruby in its center sitting majestically on his head as he kneels before you, a soft smile playing on his lips as he takes in your costume. 

“Trick or Treat!” You say eagerly, holding out your candy bucket knowing that you will soon be the proud owner of a King Sized chocolate bar. 

He chuckles pulling out the coveted treat, holding it out to you. “Come in disguise again, I see, Your Highness.” He whispers conspiracally, giving you a wink. “Hast thou any news? How hast thine grand quest gone on this dismal night where the dead rise and horrors from the forest walk these very streets?” 

Your smile falters. Usually you tell him that your candy gathering quest is going just fine. But this year...was different. 

Because of the Duke.

_ ‘Aww. Look. I’ve lost my marbles. _ ’ You hear his crazed laughter in your mind as you remember how the empty sockets of the skull in his hands had taken on a demonic glow before the Corpse had tried to attack you.

You fight back a shudder. “Well, I---” Your hand drifts down to the pocket holding the marbles that you’d ‘won’ from the creepy house. “I finally went to see,” You drop your voice. “The Duke.” 

Roman sharply inhales, eyes going wide. “No.”

You swallow. “Yes. It was  _ horrible. _ ” And for such a measly reward that could have lost you all your candy, you had no plans whatsoever to ever go back to that place.

“Oh my young royal! Your treasure.” He leans in, eyes bright with concern. “Did that foul demon--”

You shake your head. “It’s safe.” You are quick to reassure him, showing Roman your nearly full bucket of candy. “He didn’t get any and I--” You pull out the marbles, boldly holding the green and black spheres out for Roman to see. “I got these from him.” 

A soft gasps leaves his lips. “A whole handful?” He whispers as he turns his hand palm up towards you. 

You nod, holding your head high, chest swelling with pride as you place the marbles in his hand. “Yes.” You hadn’t thought it was much of an accomplishment, but the awe in Roman’s voice told you otherwise. 

“Other honorable knights have braved the horrors of that dark and dismal kingdom only to come out with two or three marbles at most.” Roman remarks, staring down at the dozen you’d managed to hang onto like they were the world’s greatest treasure. “A wondrous feat indeed and to keep him from stealing your candy as well?” He shakes his head, grinning wide. “Truly you are the Chosen One!” He says placing the King Sized bar of chocolate in your bucket, carefully wedging it in place so it wouldn’t fall out.

“Chosen One?” You ask, tilting your head. That was new. Roman had never called you that before.

“Indeed! You see.” He leans in closer. “My brother and I have a competition every year.” He explains in a low tone. 

You gasp, eyes going wide. BROTHER?! But-But---they were so  _ different!  _ Of course...you haven’t seen the Duke’s face, but Roman had always been soo...well Princely and Charming compared to any other house in the neighborhood 

Roman nods. “It is a most arduous quest for I cannot speak of this challenge to any who do not show me the marbles that they have obtained. But we see each year, my brother and I, if I can gather more marbles from him than he can keep through the daring knights who choose to venture into his land.” 

He gestures to a clear chalice on a pedestal by the door that you realize, is filled almost a third of the way with green and black spheres. “This year, I might just win, if you--” He looks to you, hope bright in his eyes. “Do not mind relinquishing your hard earned trophy to me? I will pay you handsomely of course.” 

He twists his hand, a brilliant golden chocolate coin appearing between finger and thumb. 

You lick your lips staring at the coin. You’d been holding onto those marbles for half the night...but at the same time you would probably lose them once you got home. And it was a golden chocolate coin! You’d heard others speak of them fondly, but had never seen one yourself. 

And Roman was also  _ nice.  _ No other houses gave King sized Chocolate Bars out each and every Halloween _.  _ He always made you feel like royalty no matter what costume you wore. And if you could help him win for the  _ first  _ time against his creepy brother? 

You give him a nod. “Have them.” 

_ “Thank you.”  _ He says most fervently, rising gracefully to his feet to place them in the chalice with a loud  _ clink clink clink. _

You can’t help but straighten, puffing out your chest as you see how your marbles make a visible difference to the pile within.

“Now.” He turns flaring his royal cape behind him. “Your reward!” He proclaims and you eagerly hold out your hands for the coin. 

But instead of one, he places a dozen golden chocolate coins in your hand. One for each marble you had given up. “And keep this one safe. You may soon need it.” He says softly, adding a thirteenth coin that glinted differently from the rest. 

You frown, sensing that there was a specific reason why Roman had added one more. You carefully place the dozen chocolate coins into your bucket, your fingers running over the cool edge of the Golden Dollar you’d just been given.

_ Real Money.  _

That was super duper rare. And Roman had said to keep it safe. That you might need it. Did that mean---

You look up to Roman mouth opening before you had time to think through your question. “Do other houses have quests too?” You ask, glancing down the street. “Like between you and your brother?” 

Roman grins and taps the side of his nose, giving you another conspiracal wink. “Keep your eyes open, my young knight.” He says as he steps inside, his voice echoing back to you as the large door swings shut. “There are clues to The Path all around you.”


	8. Virgil

_ The Path. _

Your mind is still spinning over Roman’s revelation six houses later. You’ve been trick-or-treating this neighborhood since you were two! And only now you're discovering--You rub the golden coin between your fingers. “ _ Where _ are you supposed to go?” You muse as you look up, realizing that you’ve finally reached the other Haunted House in the neighborhood.

But where The Duke’s home was terrifying, this place was...like walking up to a Scooby Doo Haunted Mansion. That didn’t mean that you hadn’t also been scared of this house for years. 

However, you had learned three Halloweens ago after you’d tripped, skinned both knees, and spilled half your candy onto the street that the Shadowman, Virgil, was actually a pretty cool guy once you got past his gruff exterior. 

You’d seen him come flying over the fence like it wasn’t even there after you fell, his cape trailing behind him like a freaking superhero as he crouched in front of you. 

He’d moved so fast you were still convinced that he had smelt the blood rather than heard your stifled sobs like he’d claimed. 

Before that year, you’d warily creep into the Shadowman’s yard and through the graveyard to the tilted coffin that acted as the front door to the house. A simple knock and the lid would swing open, revealing the Shadowman dressed like a Vampire with a large bowl filled with chocolate in his too pale hands, a trail of blood dripping down his chin. He never spoke. Only staring you down as you very carefully fished out a single piece of chocolate from the bowl. 

Despite him always having your favorite in abundance, you were certain that if you took more than one he would attack, turning you into one of the undead before you could scream. 

Three years ago, had shown you that the Shadow--Virgil wasn’t so...well...mean. He’d scooped you up and carried you back to his coffin, murmuring reassurances in a soft accented voice before he set you down on the edge. He’d pulled a first aid kit out of nowhere and bandaged your injuries as he told you little stories about his pet Tarantula and the time he’d woken up to find her on his face. 

You’d laughed at that and his smile in return had totally transformed his face from terrifying Demon to Gentle Angel. Which was odd for a Vampire, but it worked for him. He’d given you half the bowl of chocolate to make up for your losses that night and sent you on your way once he was certain you’d be okay.

Now you stroll confidently into the graveyard, glancing over the pun filled grave stones, finding your favorites and noting the new additions that had appeared. 

The one closest to Virgil’s coffin usually makes you chuckle but now you freeze in place taking in the simple phrase: 

**Pattey Caykes: Baked a Man.**

_ A second cookie for your shadow _ . Patton’s voice echoes in your head.

You gasp.

The Shadowman!

Was--could it be--how had!!!-- Shoving the coin into your pocket, you dig desperately into your bucket, searching for the cookie that Patton had placed in there a couple hours earlier. 

Was this another clue? Could you have stumbled upon another silent exchange between neighbors?

With a soft sigh of relief you pull out the cookie, only slightly smushed, and hold it to your chest like a talisman as you reach the coffin. You glance around to make sure no one else is present before softly calling out. “Shadowman?” 

The coffin swings open with an ominous squeak and Virgil is there in his full Vampire getup, chocolate filled bowl in hand. “Hey, Fleshling.” He greets a hint of fondness in his voice. 

You smile back, hands trembling as you hold out the cookie. “For you.” 

His red tinted eyes widen, mouth falling open in a small ‘o.’ 

“Is this right?” You ask when he doesn’t move. 

“How…” He gives the smallest shake of his head, taking the cookie, setting the bowl aside. “How did you get on The Path?” 

You relax. So you had been right. 

“I-I finally went to the Duke and showed the Marbles to Roman.” 

Virgil rolls his eyes. “Of course it was Princey.” He mumbles taking a bite of the cookie.

“But he didn’t tell me to give you the cookie!” You quickly defend. “He only gave me a--” 

Virgil growls, his hand covering your mouth in a flash, cutting you off. “The clues are for you only.” He says, reddened eyes nearly seeming to glow like the ones you’d seen in the Hedge at the Duke’s place. “Give only the item that applies to the individual. Nothing more. Got it, Fleshling?” 

You swallow, heart racing as you nod. “Mhmm.”

What in the world had you just gotten yourself into? 

He exhales “Good.” He pulls his hand away to dig into the folds of his cloak. “I never thought with how much you like candy that you’d join The Path.” He holds out a clear stone about the size of a quarter. “The hour is late and you’ve found yourself back at the beginning instead of near the end.” He intones softly, reddened eyes seeming to stare into your soul. “Do not be disappointed if you fail to complete the Path this Halloween for there will always be next year. Understand?” 

You gulp but take the stone, turning it over in your fingers, watching how the edges catch the light causing it to sparkle.

_ Back at the beginning.  _

Did that mean that Roman and the Duke were later clues to this Path? But you’d seen The Duke before the other two! And Patton hadn’t known you’d come from his creepy house, so why had he given you the  _ shadow  _ clue? And if Roman needed the marbles that had to mean he came after the Duke. So how--you bite your lip, looking up. “Was Patton the first on…” You drop your voice. “The Path? Or is it someone else?” You had to know where the start was or else you’d probably spend the rest of the night running around in circles.

“The Baker begins it.” Virgil confirms in a soft voice. “Where he goes, I follow.” He tilts his head, red eyes softly glowing as he stares directly into your eyes. “ _ Fleeing the light _ .” He flicks his eyes to the right, back the way you’d come from earlier.

_ Fleeing the light. _

Was that another hint? It had to be. But what did a pretty rock have to do with light? 

You swallow, holding up the stone, glancing to the houses you’d already gone trick or treating to. “And what happens to these things if I don’t--” 

“They remain with you.” He says with a shrug as he picks up the bowl of chocolate. “Not all who step onto the path realize that they’ve done so. Some items are given never to be reclaimed.” 

“Oh.” You whisper, placing the stone carefully in your pocket next to the coin. That could have been you, had you not shown the marbles to Roman. 

You look back to him, squaring your shoulders. “I’ll complete it. This year.” You promise. You didn’t quite understand what this Path was, but hopefully with each new clue you would. 

Virgil places a handful of your favorite chocolate into your nearly forgotten bucket, giving you a small encouraging smile. “We shall see.” 


	9. Diva

“Fleeing the light.” You whisper Virgil’s words to yourself as you retrace your steps back up the street, looking for any signs in the houses you’re passing that would clue you into why the Shadowman had given you a clear rock as your next clue. 

You drop your hand to your pocket, feeling both the stone and coin there and bite your lip. Roman had been closer to the end of this Path that you found yourself on. Surely you could just ignore the rock clue and skip---

“No.” You violently shake your head. It seemed...wrong somehow, to not gather all the clues. To not follow The Path from beginning to end.

After all, you didn’t know what was at the end of it. What if you needed something from one of the houses you had skipped in order to complete this...quest?

You glance up to the stars overhead and to the moon, barely a sliver in the sky. “Fleeing the light.” You close your eyes, pausing on the corner trying to think which house out of the two hundred or so that you’d visited tonight, would have been bright enough--

_‘Cause this is thriller  
_ _Thriller night  
_ _And no one’s gonna save you  
_ _From the beast about to strike.'_

The song rings through the night air and you turn, eyes opening, a soft “Of course,” leaving your lips as the Diva’ _s_ house practically blinds you at the far end of the street.

You take off at a run towards the home, mentally kicking yourself for not piecing it together sooner. After all, you glance to your wrist where the bracelet you’d been given still glowed. Hadn’t the Diva said that he’d make you shine bright like a Diamond? 

You skid to a stop at the door, hurriedly fishing the clear stone from your pocket, flinching as one of the flashing lights from the house unexpectedly hits the stone in just the right spot, causing it to shine bright like the burning sun. 

You doubted that this was a real diamond, but it sure shown like a precious gem. 

Blinking the spots from your eyes, you take a breath and ring the doorbell.

The door is slower to open this time around and you fidget, glancing at the various glowing Halloween decorations. This had to be the right place. It had to be.

You hear the lock and look up just as the Diva pulls open the door and gives you a look that reminds you of the stares the displeased popular kids at school would give you if you did something wrong in their presence.

It’s not a nice feeling.

“Guurrlll.” He leans against the door, drawing out the word. 

You gulp, clenching the stone tight in your fist. “I--” You clear your throat, shifting your feet, wishing you could see this guy’s eyes. “I found your diamond?” 

It comes out as a question which you instantly regret, but geez, this guy is much more intimidating a second time around. 

He crosses his arms, a single perfectly sculpted eyebrow raising behind his sunglasses. “ _Reaaallly_.” 

You nod. “I-I thi-think so.” You slowly uncurl your fingers from the stone, holding it up for him to see just as another light beam from the yard passes through it, sending a flurry of rainbows over the man’s face. 

He inhales sharply. “ _Gurl.”_ The tone is awed now as he leans forward, lowering his shades from his eyes, revealing opalescent irises that sparkle nearly as bright as the stone. 

Though you wonder if you imagined it, because the next instant the sunglasses are back completely covering his eyes and he’s holding out his hand for you to place the stone in it. “When I said Stay Safe, Sunshine.” He says, slipping the stone between the glowsticks on his jacket. “Finding The Path isn’t what I meant.” 

You rub the back of your head, trying to figure out if he meant that the Path was safe to be on...or if it was unsafe. “It...kinda found me?” You offer weakly. 

He tsks. “Ya think, Princess? Your next step is hardly a stroll through the park smelling the flowers. I would glow you up to the max if I thought it would help but even that bracelet is probably pushing it.” He tilts his head to the one he’d given you earlier. 

You blink. The little glowstick bracelet? “Pushing it?” What house could be so horribly dark and horrible that having a little light would--

He exhales. “Darkness is his friend for he terrorizes all who approach him.” 

_Oh no._

Ice shoots down your spine as _one_ very particular _house_ and _one_ very particular _person_ comes to mind who would willingly terrorize _everyone_ that came to visit _._

You swear your heart stops as the Diva pulls out another bottle, that isn’t water “Don’t flinch when confronted by him and when he asks--” He practically shoves the Apple Juice into your hands. “Don’t take the…” His mouth twists. “ _Juicy_ stuff. Give it.”


	10. Duke

NO NO NO NO!

You swore you’d never go back.

Surely you wouldn need to--you didn’t hav--you’d already grabbed the marbles from The Duke! You’d given them to Roman. That was what had started you on The Path in the first place! Surely that meant you wouldn’t have to revisit him for a terrorizing second time. Right? Right.

You had Roman’s Coin. You were good to go. You could skip this part. Yes. It would be fine. Just. Fine. You just needed to now find the pirate who had lost his golden coin and you could move on. 

With that thought in mind you march purposely in the other direction in search of pirates as you leave the Diva’s brightly lit place. 

Yet nine blocks and three turns later, you find yourself once again on the threshold of his domain, staring up the creepy long driveway that led to the Duke’s haunted porch because the stupid niggling question of  _ What If  _ wouldn’t leave your mind.

You hadn’t had the Diva’s token the first time around. What if...if giving the Juice to the Duke meant that he would give you something else you needed or even  _ all  _ the marbles in the skull? Maybe Roman’s chalice had to be completely full for the Path to even work right and--

You swallow, briefly closing your eyes, all too aware that you’re delaying the inevitable. Your curiosity is too strong. 

Stomach twisting, you carefully stash your bucket of hard earned candy out of sight in the nearby bushes, but not before you pull out the chocolate coins Roman had given you. 

You slip them into a different pocket from the gold dollar as you straighten, clutching the bottle of Apple Juice tightly to your chest so you wouldn’t accidentally drop it. “I got this.” You whisper as you take the first step into the Duke’s yard. If all else fails, you hope to use the fake coins as a distraction to give you time to get away. 

Get in. Get out. You chant to yourself, doing your best to ignore the creeping shadows, shaking skeletons and shrieks far too close to your ear for comfort as you briskly walk up the driveway, steeling yourself to confront the headless bloody corpse once more. 

“Want some  _ candy? _ ” 

You shriek, nearly dropping the apple juice despite yourself as the Headless Corpse jumps from the bushes halfway up the driveway, grinning skull already glowing menacingly. 

He cackles, lunging forward. “How about the  **JUICY STUFF?!** I” He roars, the eye on his shoulder spinning like crazy.

You scream again and instinctively fling yourself backwards to get away from the horror attacking you, only to stumble over your own feet and fall to the ground, tangling yourself in a display of skeletons in the process. 

Trapped.

The corpse cackles, singing as he looms over you. “ _ Mine. Mine. All Mine. For ever and ever.” _

That’s it. 

You’re dead.

Dead. Dead. DEAD!

You whimper, squeezing your eyes shut, holding the apple juice up in front of you as a feeble barrier against him.

The Duke is totally going to kill you. He’ll suck out your blood, eat your liver and make jelly from your brains and then leave your skeleton here among the rest as a warning to all other trick or trea---

“Is that…” A soft voice whispers. “ _ Appley juice? _ ” 

You crack open an eye, peering up at the headless corpse, the demonic eyes of the skull muted to a mossy color as it stares at you.

“ _ Yes.”  _ You squeak out, certain your heart is gonna stop any second now. “ _ F-for y-y-you.”  _

The Corpse sharply inhales, skull eyes flashing a bright green as he plops down cross legged in front of you, dropping the head into his lap as his bloody torso leans forward, hands outstretched. “ _ Mine? _ ” 

Okay...maybe death isn’t quite so certain. Swallowing, you shakily push the bottle at him, flinching as your fingers brush his clammy ones. “Here.”

Greedily he takes it, unscrewing the lid in one quick motion and lifts it up to where his head should have been, pouring the liquid directly into the cavity of his torn throat. 

You feel yourself pale further watching the sticky juice splash off the severed neck and dribble down the stump as a loud smacking sound is heard from within the Corpse’s chest. 

“Now _THAT’s-”_ The chest bulges like an alien is trying to claw its way out, and maybe that’s exactly what’s happening because a head, though very much human, alive, and familiar looking, explodes out of the center of the corpses chest. “ _the_ **_JUICY STUFF!_** _”_ He exclaims with a huge grin, juice dripping from his mustache that looks cartoony enough you can’t tell if it’s real or badly glued on. 

“ _ Ah. _ ” You eloquently respond because you can’t stop staring at the man. Roman had told you he had a brother, but he hadn’t exactly mentioned that they were freaking  _ twins.  _ With the exception of the stalker stache, The Duke looked exactly like Roman and you weren’t sure you liked it. 

He claps his hands together, giggling to himself. “Ahhhhhhh? Ah. AHHHHHHHH! YES!!” The Duke grabs your wrist, somehow easily pulling you free from the tangle of skeleton bones before you can blink. “Come! Come!” Holding his skull under one arm the Duke practically drags you not to the front of the house, but around the side, away from any peering eyes.

He suddenly stops before you can gather your wits enough to fight against him and you nearly fall into him as he whirls to you, the whites of his eyes practically glowing in the shadow of the house. “You know what Adam and Eve got when they fell?” The Duke asks, leaning in too close to you, his breath smelling like apples.

You gape at him, mind drawing a blank. “...Hurt?” 

_ “Knowledge! _ ” He holds the grinning skull high over his head and shakes it so that the remaining marbles inside rattle ominously. “But!” He spins in a circle. “You know what’s  _ bad  _ about knowledge?” 

You fidget in place, wondering if you  _ had  _ actually died back with the skeleton because the Duke---was weird. Bad about knowledge? You’d always heard that knowledge was power and that power corrupts. “What?” You hesitantly ask, not sure you actually want to know the answer.

“It always comes with--” He suddenly stops spinning, and jabs a finger at you. “A  _ price. _ ” He smirks, rubbing his fingers together.

You frown, shaking your head. “But I gave you the apple juice!” 

“And you _stole_ my marbles!” He plops down on the grass in front of you with a soft wail as his head vanishes back into the torso of the corpse. “ _I’ve_ _lost my mind!_ ” 

Was this guy for real? How could--“It’s not stealing if you  _ offered! _ ” You argue back. He  _ had  _ said to TAKE THEM. 

“And I said to  **_GIVE THEM BACK_ ** .” He roars, the demonic glow coming into the skulls eyes, its jaw seeming to twist into a grin as the Corpse shoots to his feet and lunges at you again. 

You shriek, stumbling backwards. “But I don’t HAVE THEM!” Your voice rises in pitch as your back hits the wall of the house. 

“GIVE!” The Duke cries as he advances, the eyeball on his shoulder spinning like a crazy top again. “ **GIVE!** ”

_But you_ _don’t HAVE them._ Desperately you search your pockets, and pull out the handful of golden coins you’d grabbed for this kind of moment. “HERE! I BOUGHT THEM! HERE!” You screech over the Duke’s own yells, throwing the chocolate at the hole in his chest. 

The corpse stumbles back a step at the onslaught of gold and the Duke suddenly pops his head out of the hole in the chest, one chocolate coin in his mouth. Slowly, staring you down, he pulls the coin fully into his mouth and eats it, foil and all. 

You shakily inhale, glad he’s stopped yelling. “Does that work, Duke?” You say, proud that your voice hardly shakes. 

If you ever get away from this guy, you definitely are  _ never coming back.  _

Loudly he swallows, smacking his lips before he bares his teeth in a chocolate covered smile as the glowing eyes in the skull vanish, leaving black holes in their place. “TREASURE!!” He giggles and thrusts the skull into your chest. “You do have a good head on your shoulders. Have a second for double the trouble!” 

You barely grab it before it tumbles to the ground, warmth tingling along the skull’s edges as you get a good hold on it. 

Was that it?

Was that all?

He pulls out another coin that had made it into the hole in his chest and takes a bite, loudly chewing as he stares you down.

That had to be it. This had to be your opening. You had the marbles. That’s what you needed. Right? Right.

“Uh...Thanks, Duke.” You say nodding to him, edging along the side of the house.

He cocks his head, looking oddly childlike before he softly says. “Remus.” 

You pause, momentarily distracted. “Remus?”

He nods, popping the rest of the coin into his mouth. “My name--will you bring more Appley Juice next year?” 

Your eyebrows raise at the odd request. Surely the guy could buy his own Apple Juice from the store whenever he wanted to right? 

“Will you not scare me next year?” You find yourself asking. Because there was no way you’d venture in here again otherwise. Not when you intended to finish this Path tonight. 

He pouts, looking at the ground, using his foot to poke at a coin that had missed its mark when you’d thrown it. “A case of Appley Juice and I won’t.” He bargains looking up.

A case?! 

There was no way you’d lug that much juice around while trick or treating! The Diva had only given you one--would he give you more or just stick with the one if you had to do this whole crazy path thing next year?

“Three bottles.” You offer. You could carry two if The Diva gave you the third.

His eyes brighten, the one on his shoulder swishing up and down. “Twelve!”

Remus really liked his apple juice apparently. “I’ll do Six...and you get one scream from me.” You reluctantly offer. You could handle the extra weight for a while and a little scaring. Maybe. 

The Du--Remus claps his hands together cackling as he dances in place, the eye on his shoulder blinking rapidly. “DONE!” He spins away still dancing. “ _ Appley juice appley juice all the juice juice JUICY STUFF!!”  _ He sings.

You let out a breath, the tension in your shoulders fading as you hug the skull to your chest. Great you’d made a deal with a crazy man. You shake your head and turn to get the heck out of this place before the Duke did something else completely--

“ _ As tangled as the vines may be _ .” Remus sings behind you, barely loud enough for you to hear.

You freeze nearly dropping the marbles as the words ring in your head like a gong. You whirl back to him. “What did you just say?” You demand, almost breathlessly. Those had been the words on Dr. Picani’s fortune. You were sure of it. But how did the Duke know what yours had said?!

Remus smirks, eyes glittering as he leans nonchalantly against the house, picking at the hole in his chest, but doesn’t repeat himself as the eye on his shoulder swivels to stare directly at you. 

_ Another  _ challenge?! Couldn’t the Duke just...well let you leave without throwing constant curveballs at you? 

You lick your lips desperately trying to recall what the rest of fortune had said. It had been about---dragon--no Fire. About Flames--colored--”Rainbow flames--uh--” You hunch your shoulders, trying to think of how it went. It rhymed with be. What rhymed--”Rainbow flames will…” you lift your head, staring him down. “set you free.” 

The eye flashes green then red before it closes. Remus bounces on his toes, nodding energetically. “Only if you properly feed the Beast!” He reaches into his shirt and pulls out a large bag of candy, tossing at you. 

You nearly drop the skull as you try to catch it, feeling multiple smaller objects moving within the red plastic. 

“Skittles?” You ask as the light from your bracelet catches the white lettering on the package.

He grins, giving you a wink. “Fit for a King, though not for my Brother.” He blows you a kiss, wiggling his fingers. “Give my regards to the Seer Saint!” Remus twirls like a ballerina before darting off into the darkness. “Ta Te Ta!” 


	11. Prince

_ Seer. Juice. Coins. Beast. Apple. King. Saint.  _

The disjointed thoughts tumble through your mind as you move quickly through the streets that were growing emptier as the night progressed, awkwardly carrying in your arms both the skull full of marbles with the bag of skittles sitting on top, and your candy bucket that you barely remembered to rescue from its hiding spot in the bushes. 

_ Will you bring more Appley Juice? _

You shiver, once more adjusting the skull as you turn another corner. It had been warm when Remus first gave it to you, but the further you walked from his house, the icier it seemed to get. 

You glance down, checking to make sure the bag of skittles was still there.

_ Skittles. Coins. Seer. King.  _

It wasn’t like the other homes had been straight forward in telling you which house to go to next.

But Remus...Remus had been different.

_ Coins. Skittles. Marbles.  _

Three different things...okay, two different things. But if the marbles went to Roman and Roman gave you the coin, then  _ why  _ did you have the Skittles too?  _ HOW  _ had Remus known the fortune Dr. Picani had given you for giving him a quar---

You gasp, nearly dropping the skull.

OF COURSE!  _ The coin! _

You shift your arms, nearly losing the bag of Skittles in the process, but with your hands full you can’t check your pockets for the golden dollar.

The coin had to go to Dr. Picani! How had you  _ not  _ made that connection sooner! It wasn’t like anyone else ever needed quart-- 

“Chosen one?” 

You start, looking up as a cape wraps around your shoulders, immediately sending warmth into your frozen limbs. 

For half a second you can’t understand why the face before you doesn’t have a stalker stache under his nose nor why Remus is looking at you like he’d just found a lost puppy.

“What ails you?” He asks, keeping his voice low, wrapping an arm around you to guide you closer to the brightly lit home.

But this Remus doesn’t have the eyeball on the shoulder. This Remus has a cape _.  _ This Remus wasn’t laughing like a crazed lunatic. This Remus  _ wasn’t Remus!  _ It was--

“Roman!” You gasp out as your whirling mind finally makes the connection. 

He raises a regal eyebrow. “Yes, my young Royal. It is I, but why have you come again to me this ni--”

The bag of Skittles plops to the ground, your candy bucket nearly following it as you hastily lift the skull up out from under his cloak so that Roman could see it and all the marbles within. 

“IgottheskullforyoubecauseihadtogobacktoRemusandididntknowifyouneededallthemarblesandidontlikehimatallwhydoesheneedmetobringhimmoreappley--appleimeanapplejuicenextyearcanthegogetithimselfandhessoweirdbutIpromisedandIgottheskullfromhimandbroughittoyouandhegavemeSkit--imeananotherthingbutidontthinkitgoestoyoubutywhydidhegivemetwothingswhenIstillhavetogivethecointo--” You say, the words tumbling uncontrolably from your lips

Roman kneels in front of you, warm hands resting on your wrists, his eyes flickering between you and the skull that now feels like a block of dry ice, numbing your fingers as you babble at him somehow managing to make sense of the jumble of what you were trying to tell him.

“You got--You saw my brother agai--He  _ told you  _ his NAME?” He asks, barely above a whisper. 

You draw in your first breath in ages, nodding vigorously. “And he gave me all the marbles!” You point out because wasn’t that the important part? That Roman will win the competition this year? 

You glance to the Chalice, noting that it doesn’t look any difference since you put in your dozen marbles earlier. 

“He did indeed.” Roman gives the slightest shakes of his head and leans in, looking into your eyes like he’s staring into the depths of your soul. “But first, my young Royal, before we put the marbles into the chalice and ensure our victory, can you promise me one thing?” 

Your fingers twitch on the frozen skull. “What?” You ask, searching his face. You’d never seen Roman appear so...vulnerable. He was always self assured. Confident. 

He draws in a shaky breath. “If..if you don’t complete The Path tonight, please... _ please  _ keep your promise to my Brother for next year. Give him his apple juice. He--” Roman looks away to the chalice. “He doesn’t trust others easily and you--you have his  _ name.  _ None else have earned that Honor.” He turns back to you. “ _ Please. _ ” His voice cracks on the word. “Don’t make him regret it.” 

Swallowing, heart aching at the sincerity of his plea, you nod. “I promise.” You say softly. 

With how...chaotic the Duke was, you definitely didn’t want to risk his wrath, so you definitely planned to return regardless of the fact that you intended to finish the Path this year. But knowing that Remus...trusted you? More than any other person who’d set foot on this Path? 

Suddenly the skull doesn’t feel so cold in your hands. 

Roman visibly relaxes, his regal smile appearing back on his face like it had never gone. He straightens, pulling the cloak from around your shoulders to dramatically flare it behind him. “Then come! My dear Chosen One, let’s continue your valiant quest! Pour my brother’s spheres into yonder cup and my victory shall be complete!” He bows to you, the red stone in his crown catching the light as he gestures for you to approach the chalice. 

Heart pounding hard in your chest, you carefully put your bucket of candy on the ground before approaching the pedestal. Using both hands to lift the skull up to the chalice, you tilt it, glancing to Roman as you do so.

_ Clink. _

He looks up from his bow as the first marble falls, the regal King once again replaced by the more vulnerable Roman as he watches the marbles pour into the chalice like lives were on the line.

Maybe there were.

_ Clink clink clink clink clink clink clink clink. _

The final marble leaves the skull and you set it aside, turning fully to Roman just in time to see the Red Ruby in his crown flash to a brilliant vibrant Green Emerald. 

“YES!” Roman cries as he surges forward, grabbing you by the hands. He pulls you into a dance, spinning you around the porch. “YOU DID IT CHOSEN ONE! YOU DID IT!!” He laughs, a throaty sound much different from his brothers and suddenly drops to his knees in front of the chalice now filled with shining red and white spheres, still clinging to your hands. 

“I have already given you your next task.” He says, giving your fingers a light squeeze. “Only one more thing can I offer.” 

Roman lets go of you to grab the half forgotten bag of Skittles from the ground, placing it into your candy bucket with as much care, if not more, as he’d done for the King Sized Chocolate Bar earlier tonight. “When all is said and done and you’ve reached the end of The Path and gained your reward.” He says, lifting the bucket up to you like a supplicant seeking alms from their King. “Remember to unlock the gate.”


	12. Picani

Roman’s words weigh on your mind as you jog through the streets, bucket of candy in your hands.

It had seemed like such a simple little treasure hunt in the beginning. An added element to your night of candy gathering to make it more interesting. All you had to do was find the next house on The Path, get your next clue and repeat until you reached the end.

It didn’t seem...quite so simple anymore.

It felt like...like the world was weighing on your shoulders.  _ The Chosen One. _ You had accomplished things that no one else ever had on this Path. Filled the Chalice. Been given the Duke’s name. 

The Path. 

You break into a run as you turn onto Dr. Picani’s street. 

The Path.

What was at the end of The Path that was so important to everyone on it? To have them place their trust in you, a simple trick or treater, to complete it? 

Dr. Picani throws open the door as you run up the steps. “Do You How D---” His smile falters a bit when he sees you and you can tell he recognizes that you’ve already been to his house once tonight.

Your cheeks burn and it’s not because you’ve been running. You know exactly what this looks like with your bucket held ready in your hands. “I’m...not try...ing... to dou…ble treat... I swear!” You gasp out as you swing your bucket behind your back. 

He raises an eyebrow, carefully setting the bowl to the side. “Then how can I help you?” He asks, eyes flickering up and down the street as he lowers his voice. “Are you in trouble? Is someone harassing you?” 

You shake your head. “No! No.” You draw in a deep breath, straightening as you reach into your pocket.

And encounter nothing.

Your heart stops as you shove your fingers deeper into your costume. 

Nothing.

_ Where was the coin?! _

**GIVE!!** Remus’s voice echoes in your head.

The blood drains from you face as the candy bucket slips from numb fingers to land with a  _ clunk _ on the porch. 

_ No! _

Frantically you pat down your costume, ignoring the Doctor as he takes a step closer. 

_ Coin. _

_ COIN! _

_ Where was the coin?! _

Yet you can see all too clearly the shimmering chocolate coins flying through the air towards Remus.

“ _ No! _ ” Your vision blurs as you fight to keep tears from running down your cheeks. 

You’d purposely kept the gold dollar separate from the chocolate coins! You couldn’t have thrown it to Remus! It  _ had  _ to be here. 

Your breath quickens. 

What if it’s back at the Dukes?

Back in the hole in his costume?

Or  _ worse. _

What if Remus had  _ eaten  _ it! 

“What’s wrong?” Dr. Picani asks keeping his voice soft as his hands hover just short of touching you. “What you can’t find? How can I help?” 

“No! You can’t--I have to help  _ you! _ ” You cry, again frantically going through your pockets. “I have to--”

Your fingers brush the cool edge of a metal coin. Your knees nearly buckle at the wave of relief that sweeps through you as you whip the gold dollar out of your pocket, holding it out to the Doctor. 

The array of emotions that cross Dr. Picani’s face as he stands there, frozen like a statue, would have been funny if you weren’t trying to complete the next step of the path before Halloween ended. 

“Dr. Picani?” You prompt, holding your hand up higher. “The coin? It’s for you. Right?” 

Mechanically he moves, plucking the golden dollar from your fingers. “A rainbow flame indeed.” He murmurs, looking past the coin to you.

You relax, letting out a breath. “So I’m right?” 

He nods as he stands, carefully slipping the coin into a slot on the side of the mailbox that you’d never noticed before. “You are close to the end Chosen One, but time marches on.” 

He pulls out a small red jar from seemingly nowhere. “And while there are those who claim handing out sweets isn’t good.” He places the jar carefully in your outstretched hand. “You’ll find that providing the right  _ type  _ of sweet, often softens the most stubborn of hearts.” 

Meeting your eyes, Dr. Picani raised his hand to the frame of his glasses. An odd gesture for him as he usually fixes his glasses by pushing them up his nose.

Keeping eye contact, he deliberately adjusts them in a familiar movement.

You gasp, eyes going wide. “LOGAN?!” No way. NO WAY. Mr. Toothbrushes?!  _ HE  _ was part of The Path?!

Dr. Picani flashes you a bright smile, giving the barest of nods. “Midnight approaches.” He says, taking a step back. “Shall the hour strike and Halloween end, the Path you’re on will vanish, leaving you to begin again anew next year.” 

You nod, clutching the jar of Crofters Jam tight to your chest as you scoop up your bucket and practically fly off the porch.

“Hurry, Chosen One.” He calls after you, spurring you to run even faster down the street. “ _ Hurry. _ ”


	13. Logic

The house is dark.

You stand frozen on the sidewalk, candy bucket hanging loosely from your fingers. “No.” You whisper, heart sinking. 

Dr. Picani had said to hurry and you’d done just that, running so fast that you felt like you were practically flying down the road.

_All for nothing._

You close your eyes, shaking your head in the hope that when you open them again Logan’s porchlight will be on. That it’s just a trick of the light and you aren’t too late. That you can complete The Path this year.

You peek at the house with one eye and your shoulders slump.

It’s still dark.

Only the faint flickering from Logan’s single Jack-o-lantern shows that there’s even a house there at all. 

You bit your lip, shifting your feet on the pavement. 

You could still go up to it.

But at the same time you knew the rules. No shining porchlight. No candy.

_Over._

You shake your head again.

No. 

You square your shoulders, cradling the jar of jam close to your chest.

Halloween wasn’t over yet. What if the Path didn’t need a porchlight on? The pumpkin was still lit. That could be enough light to keep The Path active. This could be a trick to convince you give up. To fail.

You wouldn’t fail.

Drawing in a shallow breath, you take a step towards the dark house.

You _couldn’t_ fail. Not when the others were counting on yo--

The light of the jack-o-lantern flickers and you hear something scrape across the porch as one eye on the pumpkin vanishes from your sight, covered by a large shadow barely distinguishable from the rest of the darkness covering the house. 

Your heart skips a beat. If the pumpkin goes out--“WAIT!” You cry, lunging forward. “Lo--WAIT!” 

The eye reappears as the shadow straightens, whirling to you, the faint light glinting off a pair of glasses. 

“ _Who?”_ A hoarse voice, barely recognizable as Logan’s asks as you skid to a stop at the base of the steps, gasping for breath.

“H-here.” You manage to say holding the jar up to him, the label glinting in the light from your glowstick bracelet.

There’s a sharp intake of breath and the figure steps down from the porch. “I don’t belie--is that _Crofters?_ ” He asks as warm fingers brush yours.

You’re not sure why the brand matters, but you nod anyways glad that he’s still here to take it. “Yes.” 

Gently, almost hesitantly, he picks up the jam. “I’d almost given u--No one’s ever--I mean--” You hear him shakily exhale and you think you see a hand lift up to brush under his eyes, his glasses glinting in the faint light coming from the pumpkin. “ _You came back.”_

Your heart goes out to him at the rawness in his voice. 

“Of course.” You tell him softly as you wonder just how many Halloweens Logan had spent waiting for someone on The Path to come to him.

Enough Halloweens for him to think no one was coming. 

You glance to the still dark porchlight and down to the flickering jack-o-lantern, seeing in them Logan’s fading hope for The Path’s completion. 

“Do you...are you the end...of the Path?” You ask him hesitantly. 

“No.” The answer comes immediately as you hear a _pop_ of the lid being opened to the jam. “But you’re close. Very close.” 

Very close? Your heart jumps into your throat. “Where do I need to go?” You ask as he sticks a finger into the jar, scooping out a glob of jelly and sticking it in his mouth like a child. 

His shoulders relax. “Mmm. Crofters.” He mumbles and the porchlight behind him nearly blinds you as it suddenly flares to life revealing the fresh tear tracks running down his cheeks. 

Logan lowers the jar, an uncharacteristically soft smile on his face as he sets it aside. “A Cat May Have Nine Lives.” He tells you as he pulls a silver ring off of his finger. “But you only have One. Remember when you _Hiss_ for your Treats.” He places the ring in the shape of a snake eating its own tail into your palm. “Use Parseltongue.”


	14. Deceit

While the costumes he wore changed by the year, the candy never did. The Villain -for he always dressed up as one- never failed to hand out suckers each Halloween.

However. The type of suckers you received from him depended on what you did.

Because on his dark door, there always hung an elegantly scrawled sign that simply said: **_HISS_** **FOR YOUR TREATS** with a painted black cat next to it.

If The Villain opened the door to your knock and you said the usual, ‘Trick or Treat’ that everyone else in the neighborhood expected; he would simply arch an eyebrow, croon a simple ‘ _ How Sweet, _ ’ and hand you a  _ Dum Dum _ for your troubles.

But if you followed the instructions on the sign and hissed like a cat he would give you either a Tootsie Pop -for a bad attempt at hissing, or a Blow Pop -for a good attempt at hissing.

It was a challenge that you liked for the variety, but hadn’t taken seriously...until the year before last. 

Because that was the year you saw The Giant Lollipop.

You’d arrived at the house decorated like it was the underworld just as a kid dressed as Darth Vader had reached the sidewalk with the ginormous rainbow colored confection in hand. It had been the same size as Vader’s mask and you swear your eyes had grown three sizes bigger upon seeing it because you  _ wanted it.  _

It was like the  _ ultimate  _ candy reward, especially from The Villain! And you could picture yourself licking the thing for weeks, no,  _ months  _ before it would vanish.

Desperate to know just  _ how  _ Darth Vader had gotten the giant treat, you’d marched straight up to them and asked--no demanded, “How did you get  _ that?!” _ Because you’d thought your ability to mimic a hissing cat had gotten pretty good. 

But The Villain had never given  _ you _ a giant lollipop. 

**“I Hissed.”** The kid had proudly, but unhelpfully, told you in Darth Vader’s voice as they walked away heading down the street towards Virgil’s haunted house. 

If it was simply hissing...well, you’d thought then that maybe The Villain had switched up his suckers this year. Giving out the Lollipops instead of the smaller suckers. However, when you’d reached The Villain’s door -he’d been dressed as Hades that year- and hissed the very best cat hiss you’d ever done.

You got another Blow Pop for your efforts. 

Last year, despite the hundreds of cat videos you’d watched, and a little bit of advice from Virgil on how to get your hissing to sound just right...A Blow Pop had again been your reward with no Giant Lollipop to be seen. 

It was frustrating. You  _ knew  _ there was  _ something  _ you were missing, but The Villain only ever gave you one chance and  _ no hints  _ for your sucker each Halloween. There were no do-overs. 

_ Cats may have Nine Lives, but You only have One.  _

You stagger to a stop in front of his house, pausing by his mailbox with the lettering of The Villain’s name worn away to catch your breath after running all the way there. 

Glancing up to the Halloween decorations of various animal skulls, you bite your lip.  _ What Ifs  _ once more plaguing your mind. 

After all, in previous years you would have come to this house minutes after visiting Virgil’s place. What would have happened had you already been trick or treating here earlier before you found The Path? Would The Villain have given you a second chance to  _ Hiss for your Treats _ to complete it?

One chance. 

You shiver, rubbing the snake ring that you’d placed securely on your thumb as you climb the steps to The Villain’s home.

You highly doubted it. 

_ One  _ chance. 

And there was no need to worry about those  _ what ifs  _ when this was your first time tonight approaching his door.

Hiss. Hiss for your Treats. 

The picture on the sign had always been of a cat, leading trick-or-treaters to believe that they needed to make cat noises to get their treat. You take a good look at the sign now, confirming the black kitty was still there as you raise your finger to press the doorbell.

But cats weren’t the only creatures that hissed now were they?

_ Use Parseltongue. _

All along, the sign had been a red herring. A trick. 

And you’d fallen for it. 

Every. 

Single. 

Year. 

No wonder The Villain always handed out  _ suckers.  _

You hear locks click on the door and take a step back as The Villian dressed as Scar from  _ The Lion King  _ appears with his rock colored bowl of candy and stares down at you with his mismatched eyes, the golden one appearing even brighter tonight with Scar’s mark highlighting it.

“You’re a bit late this year aren’t you?” He croons after giving you the once over. “Doing a last minute practice?” 

You gulp, clutching your candy bucket tighter. Crap. You hadn’t  _ practiced.  _

Well you had. But not hissing like a  _ snake!  _ You didn’t even know  _ where  _ to begin with that. 

_ One Chance.  _

“Cat got your tongue tonight?” The Villain asks, brushing his fingers along his black mane before dropping them to the bowl of candy. 

“NO!” 

He freezes at your yell and raises an eyebrow. 

You lick your lips. There was no way you’d be receiving a  _ Dum Dum  _ this year. 

“Well?” He purrs, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. “Go on then.” 

_ Use Parseltongue.  _

_ One chance. _

Complete The Path.

You look up, meeting his mismatched eyes as you slip the ring off your finger. “SSSSsssssssssSSSSSssssssSSSssSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssss.” You hiss at him. 

His expression doesn’t change until you stop hissing, but after a beat The Villain gives you a real smile that reveals his teeth and a pair of sharper than normal fangs. “Oh, Bravo.” He croons, setting the bowl aside. “Your accent is a bit strong, but again, Bravo.” 

Your heart leaps in your chest and as he brings out a giant rainbow lollipop, you feel like your eyes have grown to the size of dinner plates.

_ Success. _

Finally. SUCCESS! The Giant Lollipop was YOURS!

“Here.” He says holding it out to you.

And you nearly take it.

Nearly.

But you shake your head just before your fingers wrap around the stick.

_ One Chance.  _

The Path. 

You had to finish it. 

“Wait, I also have--” Instead of grabbing the lollipop you flip your hand palm up, revealing the silver ring of the snake eating its own tail. “This for you.” 

There’s no change in his expression beyond his pupils contracting into slits as he stares at the ring, making him look all the more cat--no  _ snake  _ like. 

Nervously you clear your throat.

With the noise The Villain's eyes flash up to meet yours and you flinch.

His snake like stare is even more nerve wracking when it’s directed right at you.

“You found the Path.” He says in a low voice. “And with this Ring,” He plucks it from your palm and it vanishes along with the Giant Lollipop in the blink of an eye. “You are at its end.”

Your heart leaps again. The END?!

“But.”

With that word your heart sinks just as quickly as it had risen. “But?” You ask. What more could there be if you were at the end of The Path?

“One final question remains.” He holds out his hand, face once again expressionless, the slit like pupils of his eyes focused on you. “ _ If _ I asked it of you. To complete this Path. Would you,” He points to your full bucket of candy. “Willingly give  _ all  _ your treats to me?” 

_ All  _ of your candy? 

Your stomach twists.

ALL of your Candy?

You break eye contact, chest growing tight as you struggled to breathe. 

It was no secret that Halloween was your favorite holiday. That your goal was to get more candy than the year before. 

And this year, even with The Path pulling you away from the last bit of your trick or treating route, you’d come out with more candy than ever before. Your sweet sweet treasure that would last you well into the summer if you were careful. 

And the Villain was asking you to just…give it to him?

“Tell me. Yes or No.” 

This was  _ your  _ hard work. This was  _ all  _ your time and effort. 

You squeeze your eyes shut. 

And see Logan’s tear streaked cheeks.

Hear Remus’s voice as he tells you his name.

Feel Roman’s joy as the marbles fill his chalice for the first time.

They were all counting on you. 

To complete The Path.

You  _ had  _ promised.

You open your eyes and lift your head, staring down The Villain.

You wouldn’t fail them now.

“Here.” You say, heart pounding painfully in your chest as you thrust the bucket full of candy at him. “ _ Take it. _ ” 

The Villain does just that. Lifting the bucket from your hand, he peers inside and smirks. “Taste the Rainbow.” He murmurs, prodding the large bag of Skittles that Remus had given you. “Excellent.” He looks up, and while his mismatched eyes are still snake like they appear much softer, warmer than before. “You have done well in gathering your candy this year, Chosen One.” 

“...Thanks.” You give him a limp smile in return as you cross your arms, trying to not stare at your bucket of candy...that is no longer yours. 

It’s a bittersweet feeling for sure. You don’t know how you would even explain your lack of candy to your parents when you got back home.

But if it helped you to complete The Path. It would be worth it.

Right?

“You’re gonna need every piece.” 

Wait. Need? “Huh?” You jerk your head up, to again meet his eyes. “Wha--”

He holds up a finger, silencing you. “Chocolate for Health, Sugar for Flame.” He tells you. “Give one of each every day. The Chocolate first. Sugar second. No more. No less. Can you promise me that?” 

To get your candy back? “YES!” You quickly tell him. You’d be willing to agree to almost anything, even if his instructions on eating the candy were...odd. Just two pieces a day? Why? Why the chocolate? How did the sugar make flames? Would you have to burn it? Did eating them in a certain order have anything to do with--

“Hold out your hands.” He tells you.

It’s not like you need both hands to hold your bucket of candy, but you follow his instructions cupping your hands together.

But instead of giving you your candy, The Villain reaches under the mane of his Scar costume.

Before you can ask what he’s doing, you hear a soft startled  _ hiss  _ come from behind his ear.

In the blink of an eye he’s taking your hands and gently placing a warm leathery,  _ wiggly  _ something into them. 

“Congratulations.” He says, eyes glittering in the porchlight as you stare dumbfounded at your hands. 

Hands holding a--a---you can barely believe it. You have to be dream--but you know you’re not. Yet it’s--it’s!!! 

In your hands, very much alive and hissing up a storm, is a tiny baby  _ dragon. _


	15. ???

**Best. Halloween. EVER!**

You smile softly, barely paying attention to your surroundings, having eyes only for the tiny baby dragon semi curled up in your hands tearing at the piece of Hershey's chocolate you’d given it from your stash to eat as you walk back home from The Vill--Dragon Keeper’s house.

_ Chocolate for Health. Sugar for Flame.  _

A Candy Dragon. It still boggled your mind that, well first that they actually existed, but second that this tiny creature only needed to eat candy to survive.

Lucky thing. 

Honestly, if it weren’t for the fact that The Villain--Dragon Keeper had spent a good twenty minutes lecturing you on how to care for the baby dragon and had hinted at just how badly Halloween would go for you for the rest of your life if he discovered anything had happened to it, you would have thought that the Villain was messing with you. 

“Eat it all, little one.” You whisper to the tiny creature, running your thumb down its scaled back. “You need to grow big and strong, okay?” 

Not that the dragon would get much bigger than a baseball, which while you were disappointed you’d never be able to fly through the skies on its back...it did make keeping secret the little thing a lot easier because you had no idea how you would even begin to explain the dragon’s existence to your parents when you got back let alone convince them to let you keep it if it got as big as a horse or a car or even a house! 

The little dragon flares its shimmering wings out in response to your touch, pausing in tearing at the chocolate long enough to let out a small croon as it half closed its eyes, arching its back as you stroke it. 

All yours.

And yet. You bite your lip. 

Something didn't feel quite right with this ending. 

You pull the little dragon close to your chest, cupping it over your heart as you come to a stop, looking about the neighborhood you found yourself in. "It's not complete," You whisper.

The words seem to ring in the still night air.

And it felt right.

The Path wasn’t complete.

The Villain had told you you were at The Path’s  _ End _ . 

That wasn’t exactly the same as  _ Finishing It  _ though. 

You frown, turning to look back the way you had come, the streets now still and empty compared to earlier in the night. 

If it wasn’t finished…what were you missing to cross the finish line instead of stopping right before it?

Was this like  _ Hiss for Your Treats  _ sign all over again? Were you taking things for granted? 

What more could there be beyond getting a pet  _ dragon _ ? __

_ Why  _ would the others  _ care  _ if you got a dragon? 

It didn’t make sense. “Why would they care?” You mumble, closing your eyes as you run your thumb along the little dragon’s back. It chirps in response, claws digging into your costume. 

The Dragon Keeper had said nothing about this being the  _ last  _ dragon. He hadn’t charged you to protect it with your life or anything. Roman would have at least told you---Wait. 

Roman  _ had.  _

You jerk your head up and the dragon murmurs a complaint as you spin in a circle searching the surrounding houses. 

_ When all is said and done and you’ve reached the end of The Path and received your reward. Remember to-- _

“Remember to unlock the gate!” You nearly shout as you stop spinning before you get dizzy. “But  _ which  _ gate?!” You’d been to dozens upon dozens of houses with gates on them and it wasn’t like they’d needed you to have a baby dragon in order to ope--

Your breath catches in your throat.

Hadn’t Dr. Picani mentioned dragons earlier tonight after you’d received your fort—

You gasp. 

Of COURSE!

The Fortune!

It had been different from previous years. More vague. But maybe that was the point! Maybe there was a clue in it that would help you figure out _how_ to finish The Path by telling you _which_ house you needed to go to. 

You kneel right there in the middle of the sidewalk, digging through your candy bucket with one hand until you pull out the crinkled piece of paper. Using the fading light from your glowstick bracelet to again read the words.

**_As tangled as the vines may be.  
_ ** **_A rainbow flame can set you free._ **

You knew the second part quite well, having had to repeat it to Remus before he gave you the random bag of Skittles.

Well….maybe not so random after all. 

_ ‘Legends say that only a dragon that feeds from the droplets of a rainbow can create a true rainbow flame’.  _ Dr. Picani had told you.

“Taste the rainbow.” You whisper, checking to make sure the bag was still in your bucket. If Skittles were the rainbow. And The Dragon Keeper had said that you needed to give sugar for flame and skittles were sugar—

It fit. 

You had the dragon. You had the large bag of Skittles. You could create the rainbow flame!

_ “Only if you properly feed the Beast!” _ Remus’s voice echoes in your head. 

_ Chocolate for Health. Sugar for Flame.  _

You’d already given the little dragon chocolate. You lift your hand enough to peer in at the baby and smile as you see its forked tongue flickering in and out between its claws, licking up the last dark smudges into its mouth. 

Chocolate. Check.

Sugar next.

Once you found the gate that is.

And if the second part of the fortune told you that the rainbow flame would help you unlock the gate...then the first half had to be a hint as to where the gate was!

_ As tangled as the vines may be.  _

Tangled vines….

“A place covered in vines maybe?” You wonder, shoving the paper back into your bucket as you stand. “A vine covered gate. A vine covered gate...who would have, it would probably have to be aband—”

WAIT! Your heart jumps into your throat. Wasn’t the Scrooge House--that place was  _ covered  _ in IVY and those were Vines weren’t they? And  _ that  _ gate had had a RIDDLE too! Something about  _ unlocking  _ it with color? Something about  _ teeth? _

What if it wasn’t a  _ dog  _ guarding the key to those gates? 

But a  _ dragon.  _

“Hold on, little one.” You say to the dragon before you take off down the street, once more running flat out to get to the Scrooge House. 

You could only hope that you weren’t too late. How close was it to midnight? How much longer before Halloween ended? 

The pounding of your feet against the sidewalk echoes in your ears in a constant rhythm as you make turn after turn through quiet and empty neighborhoods.

_ Flames. Rainbows. Dragons. _

The little dragon wiggles in your hand, poking its head out between your fingers with a loud chirp. 

“Al--mo...st there.” You gasp out, your lungs burning from how much running you’ve done tonight in the cool Autumn air. 

The dragon bobs its head in response, little ears flicking about as its tail curls around your thumb. 

You almost expect there to be something different about the house when its vine covered walls come into view. 

Yet its shadowy form, even less visible in the darkness now that the surrounding neighbors have turned off their Halloween lights, appears to be unchanged as you nearly collapse against the gate, the leaves covering it crunching under the weight of your body pressing against the cool iron bars. 

Gulping for air you pull aside the dead vines to again get a look at the faint words above the lock on the gate. 

**_Between sharp teeth it dances bright.  
_ ** **_Banishing all but darkest night.  
_ ** **_Hurry now, before it’s too late.  
_ ** **_Seven colors unlock my gate._ **

The answer seems so clear now.

_ Fire.  _

_ Rainbow flames.  _

You take a step back as the dragon again wiggles in your hand, its head craning towards the lock. its small wings pushing against your fingers. 

It was like the little thing knew it was needed here. 

"Hold on. Hold on. I need to get you your fire." You tell the dragon, awkwardly grabbing at the bag of Skittles with one hand.

_ Sugar for Flame.  _

The dragon freezes, head whipping to the bag as soon as you pull it open. In the blink of an eye it frees itself from your hold and pounces, diving into the bag with a loud chirp.

‘Geez, greedy bones. You could have waited.” You tell it, shaking your head. You adjust your grip to better support the bag, listening to the dragon rustling about inside like a kid playing in a ball pit. 

You look back up to the gate. How long would it take after eating some sugar for the dragon to breathe fire? The Dragon Keeper hadn-

_ Whoosh.  _

You jump, biting back a yelp as a small ball of fire, red and green in color, bursts from the bag.

Not that long apparently. 

“How about a little warning next time, huh?” You tell the bag, making a mental note to feed sugar to the dragon  _ outside  _ in the future. Still. A quick flame was definitely a good thing at this particular moment. “Alright, buddy.” You push aside the dry leaves covering the lock, tilting the bag towards it. “How about you blow some of that rainbow fire in here huh?” 

_ Unlock the gate.  _

You smile encouragingly to the creature as the dragon pokes its head out. “You got this.” 

The dragon perks its ears, bobbing its head with a soft chirp.

“And blow.”

You’re not sure how much human speech the dragon understands, but it opens its mouth at your command, flaring out rainbow flames.

You hold your breath, heart pounding in your ears as you watch the fire hit a direct bullseye into the keyhole. 

**BONG!**

You jump, wincing at the loud gong like sound that seems to ring from everywhere and nowhere around you. “What the?” It nearly sounded like a giant clock ringing out the hour.

**_BONG!_** ** _  
_**  
The rainbow flames vanish, the dragon disappearing back inside the bag of Skittles just as the gate lets out a _screeech_ nearly as loud as the-

**BONG!**

As that.

With the lock still glowing from the heat of the flames, the gate slowly swings open, groaning like it hasn’t moved in centuries.

**BONG!**

The gate unlocked? Check.

**BONG!**

Random invisible clock tower sound chiming out the hour for some unexplain--

WAIT.

What if—- _ was it MIDNIGHT?  _

“NO!” 

You dart inside the gates.

**BONG!**

No. No! NO! NO! Blood rushes in your ears as you run up the walkway towards the house. 

You were here! You’d opened the gates that had to be it right?

**BONG!**

Wrong. 

Nothing was happening within the yard, the house remained dark. What more—- The dragon hisses in your hands, a ball of rainbow fire rising in front of your eyes before flying towards the house.

_ The House. _

Did you have to—-it was Still Halloween.

**BONG!**

You run up the path, hoping you weren’t too late, nearly tripping up the rotten wooden steps to the door. 

**BONG!**

Lungs burning for air you jab blindly at the doorbell, fingers brushing over the crown symbol engraved over the button. 

_ Ding da ring ding.  _

Why the crown symbol? Wasn’t Roman the only—

**BONG!**

“Tri--Trick or TREAT!” You desperately call out despite the door remaining firmly closed. 

**BONG!**

**‘** _ Fit for a King, though not for my Brother.’  _ Remus’s voice again echoes in your head.

If Remus didn’t think Roman was the King...then...then was this house...did this house belong to the King? 

**BONG!**

You lick your lips, clutching the bag of Skittles with the dragon inside close to your chest. “Trick or Treat.” You whisper, ears ringing from the bonging. “Your Majesty?” 

You brace yourself, expecting to have your ears deafened once again.

The twelfth chime doesn’t come. 

Instead, a great bright white glow shines around the edges of the door and instinctively you dive to the side as a great beam of light, swirling with all the colors of the rainbow, bursts through the door, shattering the wood with a loud  **_CRACK_ ** as it arcs towards the center of the yard. 

You turn in time to see eight other individual beams of light streaking through the sky towards the house. Red, Yellow, Green, Orange, Pink, Blue, Indigo, and Violet, each land in a circle around the central swirling rainbow beam, the individual colors resolving themselves into—

You gasp as Logan steps from the Indigo ray of light, followed by Virgil from the Violet, Roman from the Red, Remus from the Green, Patton from the Blue, The Dragon Keeper from the Yellow, Dr. Picani from the Pink and the Diva guy from the Orange. All of them focused on the center beam of light where another human figure was forming in the center.

You rapidly blink, trying to keep your vision clear as the last of the rainbow light swirls into the man now standing in the center of the others, a golden crown on his head, delicate opalescent fairy like wings fluttering from his back as he stands there, still as a statue, eyes closed.

Patton is the first to move, taking a step forward, his hand outstretched. “ _Thomas_?” He calls softly and your heart aches at the longing in his voice.

The man’s eyes flutter open and you’re surprised that they’re not rainbow in color like his wings. Instead the irises are a shade of brown that you can’t quite describe, but they’re not like any other brown color you’ve seen before. Looking into them just makes you feel...welcomed...loved. 

He-Thomas blinks, head slowly turning to Patton’s voice as the wings suddenly shut, vanishing from view. “Pat?” 

“THOMAS!” Roman and Remus cry, springing forward in the same movement followed quickly by the others, forming a giant group hug with the newcomer in the middle. 

His laughter rings in your ears, standing out clearly from the jumble of voices of the others as they all talk at once. You can’t help but grin as well at the sound, heart fluttering as you rock the little baby dragon back and forth in your hands.

It was like listening to pure sunshine. 

A shadow breaks away from the group and approaches you, holding out his hand. Virgil smiles to you, his soft angel smile even warmer now that his eyes aren’t glowing red. “You saved him.” 

The words were simple, yet you could hear his gratitude loud and clear in his voice.

Just how...how long had they been trying to get their King--this Thomas back? 

You take his hand, heat rising to your cheeks as he pulls you towards the group. “I promised I would.” You say, holding the purring dragon against your chest as the others step back, giving you a clear view of the ma--of Thomas. 

He hardly looks like a fairy king now, dressed in simple jeans and a red shirt with a gold star on it, but he gives you a warm smile when he spots you. “Hey.” He says.

“Hi.” You respond shyly, unsure whether you should bow or curtsy or add on a ‘Your Majesty’ to your greeting. The man didn’t have the crown on his head any more, yet you still feel like you’re standing in front of royalty. 

“Thomas.” Virgil gestures between the two of you. “Your Rescuer.” 

“The Chosen One!” Roman decrees.

“And Bringer of the  _ Juicy  _ Appley Juice!!” Remus loudly adds, earning a laugh from Thomas that leaves you smiling from ear to ear.

He had to be some sort of angel to make you feel so happy so quickly because not even a sugar rush could give you this...this zinging feeling you’re feeling. 

“It was a lot to ask of you, Chosen One.” He says, bowing his head to you. “To give up your Halloween to...well…” He rubs the back of his neck. “Save me. But really. I’m so grateful to you for doing so. I don’t know how we, uh I can—”

It feels wrong to ask for a reward, though you know that’s what he’s offering. After all The Path had given you a baby  _ dragon.  _ It would be rather difficult to top that. 

You glance away to the others, seeing Logan smiling and laughing with Patton, while the Dragon Keeper was talking softly to the Diva, all of them purposefully not looking towards you and Thomas, giving you two the space to talk, even though you knew you were interrupting their reunion.

“Can I have a hug?” You ask because you can’t help but think that his hugs would be the best thing ever. 

He blinks but before you can regret your words he laughs again and nods. “Of course, I’d love to.” He holds out his arms and you quickly hand the little dragon to Virgil to avoid it being squished before you step into his warm embrace.

You smile, closing your eyes. 

You were right.

He did give the best hugs. 


End file.
